


Una razón para volver

by FerAmayaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerAmayaSnape/pseuds/FerAmayaSnape
Summary: —No quiero escucharte decir que no piensan volver o alguna tontería sobre estar lista para morir porque no es así, ahora tienes la razón perfecta para volver...





	Una razón para volver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Solo la idea es mia, todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> N/A: Los recuerdos tanto de los libros como de las películas no están tan frescos como esperaba, así que me disculpó de antemano por cualquier error de continuidad.

__

Charlie despertó abruptamente, como quien despierta de una pesadilla, y con la sensación de un extraño vació entre los brazos.

—¿Hermione?

Debían faltar todavía demasiadas horas para el amanecer, el cielo al otro lado de la ventana aún estaba completamente oscuro, bañado de estrellas.

—¿Herms...?

Le tomó otro par de segundos terminar de despertar, y aún más juntar la energía suficiente para incorporarse.

No solía dormir demasiado durante los últimos meses, nunca parecía haber un solo momento de silencio en esa casa, siempre había algo que discutir, algo sobre lo que preocuparse, Harry o Dumbledore o Snape, Hogwarts, la Orden o la boda... Siempre había un motivo que los mantenía despiertos.

Se quedó sentado por otro largo rato, convenciéndose de que necesitaba levantarse en lugar de volver a dormir. Suspiró. Había pasado el verano entero durmiendo en el mismo estúpido sillón, era una de las tantas desventajas de ser el último en volver a casa. Bill y Fleur habían ocupado su habitación, estaban por casarse, posiblemente lo merecían, y no había mucho más espacio libre en la Madriguera. Echaba de menos Grimmauld Place.

" _Es por la boda, cielo",_  le había dicho su madre, sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

Tuvo que recordarse que había dormido en lugares mucho peores, en el bosque, o la tundra, cuando él y sus amigos tenían que ir a hacerse cargo de algún dragón varado en el medio de la nada.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y finalmente se obligó a ponerse de pie, lanzándole una rápida mirada al sillón detrás suyo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
Había sido en ese mismo viejo sillón, la primera vez que Charlie volvió a casa después de estar demasiado tiempo lejos, cuando finalmente  _la_  conoció, hacía apenas tres años, aunque algunas veces le parecían como diez. La vió apenas entró en la casa, aún cargando su equipaje en el hombro y la tetera de porcelana que había utilizado como traslador en una mano.

— _Tu debes ser Hermione...— las palabras se le escaparon antes de darse cuenta, y definitivamente la había hecho sobresaltarse._

— _Así es… Charlie, ¿cierto?_

_El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa._

— _Ron me prometió que el día que te conociera te encontraría con la nariz enterrada en algún libro imposiblemente grande, ciertamente te conoce bien._

_La castaña se sonrojó, pero igual le regaló una sonrisa._

— _¿Sabes en donde está todo el mundo?_

Su madre había aparecido justo en aquel momento y apenas unos segundos después Hermione había desaparecido entre el mar de pelirrojos que se acercaban a recibirlo. Era bueno estar de vuelta.

No recordaba si habían vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra, ni durante la Copa de Quidditch ni tampoco el resto del verano, volver a ver a su familia después de tantos años ciertamente había acaparado toda su atención, y ella, bueno, ¿qué tanto interés podría tener una  _niña_ de catorce años en un muchacho notablemente mayor? Y, siendo honesto, ¿qué tanto interés podía tener él en la amiga de su hermano más pequeño? Aún así, sin quererlo, había notado la forma en que lo miraba fijamente, atenta a cada una de sus palabras, cuando le contaba a sus hermanos una de las tantas aventuras en que usualmente resultaba su trabajo como cuidador de dragones, y él solía sonreírle porque, bueno, él le sonreía a todo el mundo. Había querido preguntarle si le interesaban los dragones, siempre era bueno conocer a algún alma joven a la cual arrastrar al mundo del cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sin embargo nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado.

El primero de septiembre ellos habían vuelto a Hogwarts y él, a su querida Rumanía. No había vuelto a pensar mucho en ella, aunque sabía que la vería de nuevo, su familia entera parecía adorarla y en cuanto a Ron, no era difícil darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella. Todo el mundo debía saberlo, y ciertamente, él lo sabía de primera mano, después de todas aquellas cartas que Ron le había escrito, donde siempre terminaba quejándose de esta chica misteriosa, que según él, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Charlie no estaba seguro de si coincidía con su hermano. Hermione era inteligente, brillante, de hecho, y bonita, y definitivamente era una Gryffindor, pero también era testaruda y mandona, quizá demasiado para una niña de catorce años.

Pero fue apenas unas semanas más tarde que Charlie se encontró a sí mismo volviendo a Hogwarts, seguido de cuatro hermosos dragones, listos para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y a Hermione, volvió a verla mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Aún recordaba perfectamente todo el drama ocurrido durante el Torneo cuando el nombre de Harry había salido del cáliz de fuego. Su madre le había enviado al menos tres vociferadores, exigiéndole que él mismo obligara a Barty Crouch a sacar a Harry del torneo. Pero ni siquiera Dumbledore lo había conseguido así que él no había tenido mucho que hacer al respecto. Harry competiría contra alguno de los cuatro dragones que él mismo había llevado hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Su hermanito había hecho todo un drama al respecto y, como una curiosa consecuencia, Hermione había comenzado a pasar una cantidad increíble de tiempo con él. Demasiado en verdad, pero ¿cómo iba a quejarse cuando era tan sencillo charla con ella? De lo que fuera, Hermione siempre sabía qué responder. Ciertamente era brillante.

Dejó escapar una risita cuando descubrió la luz proveniente de la cocina iluminando el suelo frente suyo, por supuesto que Hermione estaba despierta. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de que ella no lo escuchara. No parecía que lo hubiera hecho, estaba demasiado concentrada en el caldero que borbotaba frente suyo.

Lucía encantadora, aún con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor cubriéndole la frente, no importaba, Hermione siempre lucía encantadora.

—Se lo que estás haciendo...

Hermione se sobresaltó, como un niño al que habían descubierto haciendo una terrible travesura, ciertamente así se sentía.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?— inquirió distraídamente, sin dejar de remover la poción que se encontraba preparando, decidiendo enseguida que no iba a perder el tiempo intentando inventar una excusa que igual no funcionaría.

El pelirrojo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, aún sin alejarse de la puerta y aún sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Piensan irse, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione finalmente lo miró.  _Poción multijugos_ , había esperado que Charlie respondiera lo obvio;  _poción multijugos._

—Tu, y Harry y muy seguramente mi hermano también.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera al pelirrojo. Charlie suspiró, había algo en ese gestó que le derretía el corazón.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— inquirió ella finalmente, volviendo a concentrarse en el caldero sobre el fuego.

Charlie sonrió complacido, al menos no estaba intentando negarlo.

—Harry terminó con mi hermana y tu... sabía que había algo que me estabas ocultando, además del hecho de que estás preparando poción multijugos en mitad de la madrugada.

—No se suponía que despertaras— le recriminó, una sonrisa diminuta apareciendo en sus labios.

—Desperté por que no estabas.

—Obviamente no pensé en eso.

—Y por eso se que tramas algo, tu siempre piensas en todo, Granger.

Hermione sonrió, como si quisiera no hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo?— inquirió el pelirrojo luego de un largo silencio, sus ojos azules aún siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña. Ella giró para mirarlo, como si estuviese considerando si responderle o no.

—No lo sé…— suspiró al fin—, he estado planeando esto desde el funeral, se qué Harry intentará irse sólo en cualquier momento y no puedo dejarlo hacer eso...

La castaña terminó de limpiar el desastre a su alrededor con un movimiento de la varita, la poción estaba lista.

Charlie no respondió nada, lucía pensativo, sus ojos azules fijos en el caldero que humeaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Que tanto llevas en ese bolso?— inquirió el pelirrojo observando con curiosidad como la castaña reducía el caldero hasta el tamaño de un llavero, para luego meterlo dentro de un pequeño bolso de cuentas que hacía días que Charlie la había visto llevar a todas partes.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar— susurró, depositando dentro también los tres viales de la poción multijugos recién preparada—. Ropa, mantas, libros, pociones curativas, comida…

—¿Libros?

Ahora sonaba como si Charlie estuviera burlándose de ella. Hermione le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—Si, libros.

Charlie levantó las manos a modo de rendición, aunque no consiguió contener una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, libros entonces… Espero que lleves una fotografía mía en alguna parte— agregó despreocupadamente.

Hermione lo miró, como si pensara que él aún estaba burlándose de ella.

—Hablo en serio, Granger.

—¿Tu llevas una fotografía mía a todas partes?— inquirió la castaña, ligeramente a la defensiva, y demasiado escéptica para el gusto del pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto, en mi billetera.

Charlie sonrió complacido, la había hecho sonrojarse.

Hermione bufó.

—Por supuesto que llevo una fotografía tuya, Weasley.

Lo dijo como si fuera obvio, y la sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Terminaste?

Hermione miró una última vez a su alrededor, asegurándose de no dejar ningún rastro que pudiera delatar sus actividades nocturnas.

—Eso creo…

—¿Podemos volver a la cama?— Charlie le estaba sonriendo, con una mano extendida, esperando a que ella la tomara.

—¿Querrás decir sofá?— se burló la castaña, dejando que Charlie la arrastrara de vuelta a la pequeña sala de estar, al sofá en que habían dormido ya más de una noche.

—Misma diferencia.

—Sabes que hay una cama, vacía, en perfectas condiciones, arriba, ¿no?

—Si, y mi hermana duerme en la cama de al lado… eso sería raro.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero igual fue a recostarse a su lado, dejando que Charlie volviera a cubrirlos a ambos con una manta.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, escuchando el sonido del aire agitando las hojas de los árboles al otro lado de la ventana y de sus propias respiraciones, un sonido ya demasiado familiar.

Charlie se había acostumbrado al peso del cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo, a su diminuta figura acurrucada entre sus brazos, a su aliento tibio haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Suspiró.

—Hermione, no tienes que ir— se escuchó decir antes de decidir si quiera que quería hacerlo.

La castaña suspiró también.

—¿Quién cuidará de tu hermano si no lo hago?— estaba intentado hacerlo reír, como si pudiera hacerlo olvidar la importancia de todo el asunto.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene que ir, vamos a resolverlo, siempre lo hacemos…

—No quiero hablar de eso— lo interrumpió.

Charlie suspiró.

—Hermione…

—Charlie, por favor.

Hermione volvió a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y ¿qué podía hacer él si no envolverla en sus brazos?

Charlie se quedó mirando a las sombras proyectadas en el techo por un largo rato, el peso del cuerpo de la castaña sobre su cuerpo era reconfortante. ¿Como se suponía que dormía por sí solo antes de ella? No tenía la menor idea.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Aún recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado su madre preguntando la misma tontería, meses, posiblemente años si se lo pensaba bien, " _¿Cuándo traerás a alguien a casa, cielo?"._ Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba, tenía a sus dragones, eso era suficiente.  _"Nunca"._  Siempre conseguía hacer reír a los gemelos con la cara que ponía su madre ante su despreocupada respuesta. Y lo decía en serio. No pretendía encontrar a  _alguien_ , mucho menos llevar a ese alguien a casa.

Y no se suponía que fuera ese alguien quien llegara a casa por su cuenta. Pero ahí estaba, con Hermione durmiendo en sus brazos, sólo porque sí, porque no parecía correcto de ningún otro modo, porque había olvidado cómo se suponía que su vida funcionaba antes de conocerla.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo?

La voz de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta la realidad, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero igual no había conseguido volver a dormirse.

Charlie bufó, había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Como si eso fuera posible…

La atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, Hermione sonrió ante el gesto.

—Igual van a hacerlo, ¿no es así? No pienso desperdiciar el tiempo estando molesto contigo.

La castaña no consiguió ocultar una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Serás mi pareja para la boda?— inquirió de pronto interrumpiendo el profundo silencio.

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada. Genuinamente se estaba riendo de él.

—Hablo en serio, Granger— exclamó, pretendiendo estar ofendido, Hermione se había enderezado, sólo lo necesario para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos color miel.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a ser la pareja de Krum?— inquirió, mirándola con un muy falso intento de resentimiento.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma riendo de nuevo.

—¿Estás celoso?

Charlie resopló.

—¿Y que si lo estoy?

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en su pecho.

—Aún recuerdo la forma en que solía verte, estoy seguro de que el pobre idiota va a estar enamorado de ti el resto de su vida.

—Viktor no estaba enamorado de mi— lo corrigió en seguida.

—¿En serio?— Charlie se estaba burlando de ella, con su tonito sarcástico y la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Charlie había estado ahí la primera vez que Viktor había intentado hablar con ella. " _¿No es demasiado mayor para ella?",_ era lo único que había pensado al verlos, y un año más tarde, la misma voz aún resonaba dentro de su cabeza, su propia voz burlándose de él. Él había presenciado en persona tantas de esas largas miradas de las que Hermione usualmente se quejaba, y también había contemplado desde la distancia todas esas veces que Hermione había ignorado por completo los intentos del buscador de coquetear con ella, quién diría que Hermione podría ser tan distraída. Solía ver todo el asunto como algo ridículamente tierno, hasta que se había encontrado haciendo exactamente lo mismo, igual de torpe e igual de estúpido, aunque ciertamente, ella nunca había pasado por alto ninguno de  _sus_ intentos, siempre sonriéndole, consiguiendo hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago, como si de nuevo fuera un adolescente.

—Y de cualquier forma yo no estaba enamorada de él, pasaba demasiado tiempo mirándome…

Charlie se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

—Yo podría pasar una eternidad mirándote también.

Hermione lo miró escéptica.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy enamorado de ti…

Se le escapó, demasiado fácil y sin permiso, sin que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que era demasiado tarde y Hermione, apoyada sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo, estaba contemplándolo con una expresión imposible de descifrar,

No estaba seguro en qué momento había decidido que estaba enamorado de ella.

Había decidido que Hermione le agradaba la primera vez que la había visto, y había descubierto cuán interesante era durante esas largas charlas que habían mantenido en los soleados terrenos de Hogwarts durante su cuarto año. Sin embargo, había decidido que Hermione le gustaba mucho tiempo antes de lo que hubiera preferido, siendo dolorosamente consciente de que apenas cumpliría dieciséis años, apenas el verano después de haberla conocido. Había comenzado a pasar mucho más tiempo en casa y posiblemente era culpa de ella.

Se suponía que todo debía quedar así, una chica linda con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo si tenía la oportunidad. El primero de septiembre ella volvería a Hogwarts, y de nuevo, no volvería a verla hasta el verano siguiente, eventualmente Hermione aparecería con algún afortunado chico del brazo, y él estaría de vuelta con sus dragones. Y eso sería todo.

Pero al parecer las cosas habían dejado de resultarle como él planeaba. No es que estuviera quejándose.

—¿Qué?— inquirió al fin, como si no tuviera idea de porque Hermione lo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

—¡Oh! No digas nada— se apresuró a detenerla cuando la castaña abrió la boca.

Ella aún estaba mirándolo.

—Vuelve a dormir— volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, cuando Hermione parecía haber decidido que tenía algo para decir.

—Charlie…

—Vuelve a dormir, Granger— repitió, robandole un beso, pequeño y breve, sólo porque sabía que podía hacerlo—, vamos…

Hermione volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, en silencio, aunque Charlie pudo sentir sus labios contra su cuello curvandose en una sonrisa. Él también estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Charlie despertó un par de horas más tarde, sólo; siempre despertaba sólo. Hermione solía escabullirse de vuelta a su habitación muy temprano durante la mañana, era sorprendente que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía. Ciertamente no era como que estuvieran ocultándose, durmiendo juntos en mitad de la sala, en una casa diminuta abarrotada de gente. Además, no había nadie de quien ocultarse. Ron se había enamorado de una chica Gryffindor, Lavander, lo cual era un alivio, y sabía que su familia entera estaría encantada con la noticia, finalmente traería una chica a casa, una chica que además su madre adoraba. Pero lo habían estado haciendo desde la primera noche que habían dormido juntos en ese viejo sillón, hacía apenas dos semanas atrás. Y no habían hablado realmente al respecto desde entonces.

Charlie recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, sólo dormir, nada más. No había sido dos semanas atrás...

_Era tarde, demasiado, y el corredor frente a la enfermería de Hogwarts finalmente se había quedado vació, sólo Ojo Loco y él estaban ahí. Su madre había llevado a los gemelos y a Tonks de vuelta a casa, y no tenía idea de donde estaba el resto del mundo, aunque en aquel momento era lo que menos le interesaba. Él se había negado a irse, Ginny y Ron estaban durmiendo en una de las cinco camas ocupadas al otro lado de la puerta… y Hermione también, ciertamente no pretendía ir a ninguna parte. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, en un segundo los gemelos habían volado de vuelta a casa, riendo de la épica broma que habían llevado a cabo sólo para fastidiar a Umbridge y al segundo siguiente Sirius estaba muerto y había cinco adolescentes gravemente heridos en el Ala de enfermería del colegio._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sintiera la necesidad de entrar en aquella habitación. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo detrás de las cortinas corridas de sus camas, eso era un alivio. Cuando solía estudiar en Hogwarts, siempre había creído fervientemente que Madame Pomfrey era capaz de curar cualquier cosa, todavía lo creía, pero eso no había evitado que se formara un enorme agujero en su estómago cuando había visto a los cinco chicos ingresar a la enfermería._

_Se detuvo frente a la cama de la castaña, no estaba seguro de en qué momento había comenzado a moverse._

— _¿Quién está ahí?— la voz de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa_

— _Soy yo, Hermione, lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte..._

— _¿Charlie?_

_Hermione descorrió la cortinas inmediatamente y Charlie sintió que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Tuvo que contener la necesidad de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a buscar a Dolohov para asesinarlo con sus propias manos. En lugar de eso, se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama._

— _Hermione…_

— _¿Sirius está muerto, no es cierto?— inquirió, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Charlie no pudo responder, no podía verla llorar, no así, no a ella. Sin darse cuenta se acercó aún más a ella, sin saber qué es lo que pretendía, sin tener idea de que se suponía que haría después, hasta que fue Hermione quien le lanzó los brazos al cuello. El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho._

_Hermione estaba sollozando, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, sus lágrimas mojándole la piel y Charlie sólo quería prometerle que todo estaría bien. Le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de que esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado apareciera de nuevo en su rostro._

_Pero no tenía nada que prometerle, ni que todo estaría bien, ni que Sirius estaría de vuelta, o que el dolor que le perforaba los huesos a causa de la maldición que Dolohov le había lanzado desaparecería, sólo podía quedarse ahí, sosteniendola entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando contra su pecho._

— _No te vayas…_

_No pretendía ir a ninguna parte, nunca. No estaba seguro de en qué momento lo había decidido, pero así era._

_Así que dejó que Hermione lo arrastrara a la cama con ella, y con un movimiento de su varita cerró las cortinas a su alrededor._

_Hermione pasó un largo rato recostada sobre su pecho, sollozando._

_Charlie sabía que era más que el dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, Hermione lloraba por Harry y por Sirius y por todo lo que estaba por venir, que ahora parecía más inevitable que nunca._

_Charlie se quedó ahí, acariciando su espalda con la punta de los dedos, hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida, y un rato más, escuchando su respiración acompasada._

_Quizá y se había enamorado de ella justo aquella noche._

Después de eso, bueno, Charlie aún no estaba seguro de que había estado sucediendo después. La había visto en la madriguera el verano siguiente, y todo era igual salvo que no, porque siempre parecía que había demasiada gente en la habitación cuando estaban juntos, porque deseaba que fueran sólo ellos dos, porque sólo conversar con aquella  _chica linda_  ya no era suficiente. Y Hermione siempre parecía sonrojarse cuando él estaba cerca y ese pequeño gesto siempre conseguía acelerarle el corazón. Pero eso había sido todo, había tenido que verla irse el primero de septiembre, igual que siempre, y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la Madriguera. ¿Desde cuando un gesto tan minúsculo era suficiente para mantener una persona sonriendo por semanas enteras?

Habían comenzado a enviarse cartas, todo el tiempo, las lechuzas del colegio debían odiarlos por mantenerlas tan ocupadas. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, del regreso de Slughorn a Hogwarts, de los huevos de dragón que Charlie estaba ansioso por encontrar rotos, del clima o de Quidditch… El sólo ver la caligrafía de la castaña sobre el pergamino lo hacía sonreír como un adolescente.

Ciertamente, nunca hablaron de  _ellos_ , ni en las decenas de cartas que intercambiaron ni tampoco en persona cuando volvieron a verse, Hermione lo había seguido hasta el sofá la primer noche que pasó en la madriguera, después de que La Orden había acordado utilizar a los siete Potter, y eso era mucho más de lo que él podía desear. Hacía muchos días que había dejado de parecer verano, el cielo estaba gris, triste y en las noches parecía que no había más estrellas. Así que Hermione había dormido junto a él, igual que esa noche en la enfermería de Hogwarts, y ambos habían olvidado por un instante que el mundo al otro lado de esa puerta estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Charlie la besó la mañana siguiente, sin pensárselo demasiado y sin querer ni poder evitarlo. Ella lucía hermosa, igual que siempre, pero esa mañana lucía especialmente hermosa, quizá algo tenía que ver el hecho de que llevaba puesto uno de sus viejos suéteres con el escudo de los Chudley Cannons en la espalda. Definitivamente tenía cierto atractivo verla usando su ropa.

No había nadie en casa, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en organizar una boda que, inconscientemente o no tanto, todos necesitaban.

" _Es esperanza"_  le había dicho Hermione en algún momento.

Así que Hermione lucía encantadora, con una taza de té en las manos y su ropa puesta. En un segundo, Charlie se encontró frente a ella, sus manos en su cintura, manteniéndola cerca. Y Hermione le estaba sonriendo, y sintió que de nuevo el corazón se le derretía dentro del pecho.

— _Voy a besarte, Granger._

_Se escuchó decir, pero fue Hermione quien se levantó sobre la puntas de sus pies para besarlo, antes de que Charlie terminara de armarse de valor para hacerlo él mismo. Así que la besó de vuelta, descubriendo el sabor de sus labios, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, asegurándose de que no iba a salir corriendo de pronto._

— _No iré a ningún lado— había susurrado la castaña cuando ambos se habían separado, su rostro enterrado en el cuello del pelirrojo._

Y ahora, sólo dos semanas después, Hermione iba a irse, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerla.

* * *

—¿Te he dicho que tengo una novia hermosa?

Hermione se sonrojó y Charlie no consiguió evitar que la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchará aún más.

—¿Novia?— inquirió la castaña, despegando la vista del jardín frente suyo para mirarlo.

—No aceptaste ser mi pareja para la boda de Bill, supuse que tendría que conformarme con que fueras mi novia.

Hermione estaba riéndose. Charlie vendería su alma al diablo con tal de escucharla reír por el resto de su vida.

—Creo que es una idea excelente— susurró contra los labios del pelirrojo, cuando Charlie la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—¿Tu crees?

Hermione lo besó, porque podía hacerlo, porque Charlie era su novio y porque por un segundo todo parecía estar bien con el mundo.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte— se separó abruptamente de él, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Charlie la contempló con curiosidad.

—Es sobre algo que dijiste anoche, y que no me dejaste responder...— lo miró como si pretendiera estar ofendida—, la cosa es que…

—No quiero oírlo— Charlie se apresuró a detenerla.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, aún más confundida con la expresión de completa seriedad en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No quiero escucharte decirlo, no ahora, Hermione.

—Charlie…

—¿Se quedarán?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y le tomó un par de segundo entender de qué estaba hablando.

—Charlie…

—¿Lo harán?— insistió el pelirrojo, mirándola directo a lo ojos.

—No, Charlie, sabes que no…

—Entonces me lo dirás cuando vuelvas.

Hermione lo miró, las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

—Charlie...— sonaba al inicio de una disculpa.

—No quiero escucharte decir que no piensan volver o alguna tontería sobre estar lista para morir porque no es así— exclamó—, ahora tienes la razón perfecta para volver.

La castaña no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara sus labios, pero las lágrimas habían comenzado a escurrir por su rostro.

—Estaré esperando por ti, Granger, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Charlie volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos y Hermione se quedó ahí un largo rato, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, grabando en su memoria cada segundo de ese simple momento.

Ellos se fueron esa noche, porque el Primer Ministro estaba muerto y parecía que esa era la señal que los tres había estado esperando. Harry la tomó de la mano antes de que Hermione pudiera encontrar a Charlie entre la multitud y un segundo después, cuando Ron había llegado corriendo hasta ellos, Hermione los había transportado lejos de ahí, lejos de la Madriguera, de la boda y de Charlie… y ella no pudo decirle adiós. No pudo decirle que lo amaba así que tendría que volver para decírselo, y así fue.

Hermione se lo dijo apenas lo vió, saliendo del hueco en la pared de la Sala de Menesteres, justo detrás de Fred, por el mismo pasadizo por el que ellos habían seguido a Neville hacía apenas un momento. Corrió hasta él, olvidando por un segundo que había una guerra por estallar al otro lado de la puerta, ignorando a toda la gente en aquella habitación, a todos esos pares de ojos ahora fijos en ellos.

—Te amo— exclamó cuando consiguió llegar hasta él, antes que nada, la voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción y del corazón que le latía desbocado dentro del pecho.

—Hola...— atinó a responder el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y no pudo decir nada más porque, al segundo siguiente, Hermione lo estaba besando, aún bajo la mirad de todo el mundo. Pero eso no podía importarle menos, porque ella estaba ahí, había vuelto a él, estaba bien y de nuevo la tenía entre sus brazos…

—Te amo— susurró de nuevo cuando finalmente se separaron, apenas lo necesario para conseguir recobrar el aliento.

—Yo también te amo...— repuso el pelirrojo, su frente presionada contra la de la castaña y una sonrisa imposiblemente grande en su rostro.

* * *

—¿Hermione...?

—Hola— Hermione lo miró a través del espejo frente suyo, Charlie la estaba contemplando desde el marco de la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Había pasado apenas un año desde la guerra, algunas veces parecía mucho más tiempo, algunas veces aún se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Nada ni nadie estaba bien, aún era muy pronto para que las cosas estuvieran bien pero estaban aprendiendo a vivir con ello, con todo lo que había pasado y con todo lo que habían perdido. Y ellos, ellos lo habían hecho juntos, cada día y cada paso Hermione había estado a su lado, y él también había había estado al lado de ella y Charlie sabía que no podía existir nada mejor en el mundo que tener a Hermione Granger a su lado.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres increíblemente hermosa?

La castaña se sonrojó, Charlie no podía evitar pensar que era adorable que aún después de tanto tiempo juntos Hermione se sonrojara antes sus comentarios. Definitivamente era una de las cosas favoritas del pelirrojo.

—Creo que lo has mencionado una o dos veces— respondió, la sonrisa en sus labios volviendo aún más grande en cuanto sintió los brazos de su novio rodeando su cintura.

—Bueno, amor mío definitivamente eres hermosa.

La castaña no consiguió contener una carcajada. Charlie la había llamado de muchas formas antes, pero nunca "amor mio".

—¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió, girando entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo.

—¿Qué?— replicó el pelirrojo con inocencia —¿No puedo decirle a mi novia que la amo?

Hermione lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Algo estás planeando…

—¡Vaya forma de arruinarlo, Granger!— exclamó él con fingido resentimiento. Mirando a cualquier otra parte, como si Hermione acabara de herirlo gravemente.

—¿Que?— inquirió la castaña con curiosidad, tirando ligeramente de su cuerpo, hasta que consiguió que la mirara de nuevo.

—Lo arruinaste, Hermione, no se si pueda decírtelo ahora— suspiró con dramatismo—, aunque, posiblemente con un besó podrías convencerme…

Hermione estaba riendo de nuevo, pero apenas un segundo después se había levantado en puntillas, y Charlie la besó de vuelta en seguida. Sus labios sabían a fresa, su sabor favorito en todo el mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Qué dices ahora?— inquirió la castaña contra sus labios.

—No estoy seguro...

Hermione volvió a besarlo, antes de que Charlie pudiera seguir hablando. Charlie la besó hasta que se quedó sin aire, hasta que Hermione tuvo que volver a pararse correctamente, porque Charlie era imposiblemente alto y Hermione era tan pequeña.

—De acuerdo… creo que me has convencido…

Hermione sonrió complacido, aún contemplándolo con sus enormes ojos color miel, sus brazos rodeándolo también por la cintura, manteniéndolo tan cerca como fuera posible.

—Tengo algo para ti…

Sin mucha ceremonia, sacó del interior de su bolsillo una sortija.

—¿Qué dices?— inquirió, esperando no sonar tan nervioso como se sentía.

Hermione lo estaba mirando incrédula.

—Nunca fui muy bueno con Legeremancia, sabes...— susurró luego de un par de segundos, porque necesitaba llenar el silencio con algo.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no querías nada de esto...— fue lo primero que la castaña consiguió balbucear.

—Así fue pero pensé, voy a llevarte a Rumania conmigo, igual podría hacerlo con un anillo en tu dedo...

Hermione volvió a mirar, visiblemente sorprendida.

—No tenemos que casarnos ahora, ni siquiera tienes que responderme ahora, ya se que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi…

La castaña dejó escapar una carcajada, por fin dejando de lucir tan sorprendida.

—Así que… ¿qué piensas de Hermione Weasley?— volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, el nerviosismo finalmente asomando en su rostro.

Hermione le lanzó lo brazos al cuello, una sonrisa brillando en su rostro, la clase de sonrisa que Charlie deseaba ver por el resto de sus días.

—¿O Charlie Granger?

—Me encanta.

Finalmente tiró de su cuello para besarlo, las sonrisa en sus labios haciéndolo sonreír también.

—¿Eso es un si?— inquirió cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Por supuesto...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Review?


End file.
